The Argument
by Spicas
Summary: Sure, over the eighty or so days they had been together, they had had disagreements. So the argument was bound to happen — the big argument, the argument that would happen because of something at work and they'd inevitably take it to their personal life together, and it would affect both of them deeply. Darvey, post Season 8.


_A/N: I started writing this with an idea in mind, but instead this happened. Just a little something on Darvey being a canon couple and dealing with things. Let me know your thoughts!_

* * *

**The Argument**

It was bound, to happen, really, the argument.

And, sure, over the eighty or so days they had been together, they had had disagreements — usually about work, or petty arguments about what they'd have for dinner. So the argument was bound to happen — the big argument, the argument that would happen because of something at work and they'd inevitably take it to their personal life together, and it would affect both of them deeply.

She knew it would happen. She had been waiting for it to happen, really. And she was pretty sure Harvey had been, too. But she hadn't truly been prepared for it when it did.

It was silly, really — he had been particularly irritable over a case he was, in fact, losing; she had been overwhelmed with problems from the firm this week, problems with the associates, tension between Alex and Samantha over a shared case, and on top of it all, it seemed Louis was suffering from some sort of pre-birth anxiety and could barely manage himself on top of the firm and the cases he had. And she had made a mistake, an easily fixable mistake, but she had to ask for Harvey's legal help and even though he wasn't managing partner he still took the mistake as if it had been made on himself, and they had argued and…

Well, Donna had ended up going to Louis instead, telling Harvey to shove it up his ass, and he had been angry that she refused his advice even though it had been a shitty one. They both left the firm separately — she pointedly ignoring the black Lexus that usually waited for her when she left the building, and going to her place on her own. Harvey never showed up afterwards — the message had been clear when he saw Ray patiently waiting for him with an otherwise empty car when he left not ten minutes later.

In all eighty days or so of their relationship, that was the first time they had let an argument break them like this — going to their respective homes separately, and both unwilling to solve their differences after work.

It killed her, truly it did — her own problem got fixed quickly by Louis the following morning, and Harvey had spent the entire day at court — no ritual performed beforehand, be it the classic can opener and the newer, bed warmer ritual they didn't really talk about but that had been becoming the new normal. And she had been hoping to fix it before going home that day, but when the clock hit 7 and there was still no sign of Harvey, she eventually gave up and went home — again, alone.

And it was weird, going home alone. It was ridiculous that they had been together for less than three months and already she was so accustomed to him — they shared their living spaces well with each other, despite her previous experiences with roommates being downright terrible — and she was simply used to having him around. To arrive home and finding him on her couch watching a game or hear him unlocking the door and bringing their dinner when he comes home later. It was ridiculous how easy it was to share her personal life with him, even if they did share their professional life for over a decade. It felt fitting — it felt right, and she hated that she missed him so much after thirty-six hours of what she now believed to be a petty fight.

She knew he had eventually won the trial, and she had hoped to find him waiting for her at her apartment but that proved false when she got off the cab, saw no sign of any of his cars on her street, and came home to an empty apartment.

The thing was, she knew Harvey. And she was pretty sure he felt as regretful as she did. So she didn't quite understand just why he hadn't even called her yet. Perhaps she should call him first? Or simply show up at his place. She did have a key, after all. One that she used frequently nowadays.

She shook her head and made up her mind — she'd give him space. That was usually as good a tactic with Harvey as putting some reason into him. So she took a long shower, ordered a pizza — with extra cheese, because why the hell not, she deserved it after the last two days, truly — and drank half a bottle of wine before she heard knocking on the door and her heart skipped a beat, because she _knew _that knock.

She still opened the door immediately, her eyes finding his tired ones, and she instantly saw the regret in them — the kind that was mirrored in her own. His tie was crooked, his hair wasn't exactly in its best state — but she could tell he had tried to make it better on his way over — and she crossed her arms just as he stood up straight.

"You have a key."

"I wasn't sure you were gonna let me in."

She uncrossed her arms, and blamed it on the wine for feeling so bad all of a sudden. Her hand reached for his and he let himself be pulled inside, and she was just relieved that they could have some happy moments in front of her door nowadays. He closed the door behind him and she let his arms embrace her and pull her closer. Without her heels, she was just the right height to nuzzle his neck and breathe him in — her arms sneaking around his waist and hands pushing against his back. He gave her hair a kiss and she felt the tension leave his body when she replied to that with a kiss on his neck.

"I was a goddamn asshole," Harvey mumbled, pulling away slightly. "Sorry about that."

"What? I didn't quite hear you," she joked, earning a soft glare from him. She smiled, just a bit, and ran her hands over the lapels of his jacket. "I'm sorry too, you know."

He kissed her then, pliable lips against her own, soft and slow at first — she savored the taste of him, hands going around his neck and bringing him closer, and suddenly his hands were on her back and lower, lower — kisses running deep until he traced his lips over her jaw. It was always like this with them — just a fire waiting to be consumed. She assumed it would eventually go away, but not so far. Not yet.

But before the fire could become too all consuming on its own, a ring disturbed them — the familiar noise being enough for Harvey to pull away and glare at her.

"Expecting visitors?"

"Dinner," she answered, kissing him once more before taking her arms off of him. Harvey groaned a little. "Come on, you're gonna need some energy for what I have planned for you later."

He still reached for her hand, lips quickly making their way to her neck in a manner that made her squirm pleasantly. "Think it's the other way around."

But the ringing didn't stop, so Harvey proceeded to give the doorman approval for the delivery guy to come on up and Donna took the time to adjust her ponytail; he took off his jacket and gave her one more kiss before walking to answer the door and she just really liked the sight of him like this — relaxed, unruly hair, paying off for the pizza she ordered and not even baiting an eye at the exaggerated amount of cheese on it. They ended up moving to the living room, him taking his shoes and tie off and her getting another glass so he could share the bottle of wine.

Conversation was easy between them these days; he didn't mention the fact that she had been listening to one of his dad's albums but she noticed the softness in his eyes when he heard it. She assured him her matter had been taken care of, and he told her he had won in trial, despite the fact that no ritual had been performed.

"We know that's all nonsense anyway," Donna commented with an eye roll. They had always made the ritual more important than it was, maybe.

"Hey. I like our nonsense," Harvey retorted.

Donna laughed. "I could not live without our nonsense."

He winked at her, and she took a sip of the wine.

"I missed you last night," he said softly, and she knew just by his tone that he wasn't joking or teasing. "And I don't mean because of the ritual. Just… missed having you there."

"I missed you too," she admitted. "And I felt like a fool because of it."

"Why?"

"You're just a few blocks away and I had seen you at work before, and… I don't know," she shook her head. "Let's not do that again, okay?"

There was a glint in his eye. "Argue?"

"Oh, we'll still argue," she assured him with a smile. "I mean with the spending the night away from each other, angry. Not speaking."

"Agreed."

She put her now empty glass away on the coffee table, along with the now discarded box of pizza.

"So… no more spending the night away from each other at all, then?" Harvey asked.

Donna laughed. "You're an idiot."

"You didn't say no," he smirked.

"I didn't," she agreed, pulling him close by his lapels.

She kissed him, just because she could — the novelty hadn't yet worn off. The fact that she was able to touch him freely now, after so many years of either tentative touches or awkward brushes, still excited her, and she couldn't help herself. She smiled into their kiss as she felt him respond, his arms bringing her closer, embracing her. She was more or less on top of him when she broke their kiss in exchange for some air, but there was a finality in Harvey's face that hadn't been that before.

"I mean it," he said, his lips almost brushing hers again.

He was serious — eyes boring into hers as if they could read her soul. Donna nodded, brushing the tip of her nose against his. "Okay."

He arched his eyebrows a little. "Okay?"

She smiled. "Okay."

She didn't duel on the exchange — simply standing up and lacing her fingers through his, prompting him to stand up and follow her to her bedroom, dishes be damned. And there was something to be said about make-up sex — especially with Harvey. By the time they were done, hours later, she still had tingles on her thighs from where he had kissed her, and she was pretty sure it'd take her hours to properly catch her breath. She especially liked the afterglow with him — naked bodies pressed together, side by side, his lips on her temple and her nose against his neck. With any previous lover, sleeping together was merely a play with words because she had always ended up on the other side of the bed. With Harvey, they simply gravitated together, even in sleep.

It was ridiculous to fight this urge.

It was still early when she woke up for good — no rest for the wicked, even if it was a Saturday, the firm still awaited for them. Still, she couldn't have said no to another round, not with him trailing those lazy kisses across her back, hands coaxing her legs open and bringing her to an almost sweet surrender; they could be rough, and fast, and passionate, but she liked them best like this — his hot breath on her ear, kisses on the nape of her neck, the feeling of his chest brushing against the arch of her spine. They had spent so long without touching, that it was when they touched the most that she felt the most overwhelmed.

And she knew she had to get up, she really did, but it was just too comfortable — lying like this, in a cocoon of sheets and blankets, Harvey hugging her from behind. She was close to dozing off again, even, but that would simply not do.

"Just so you know, I expect more of this in the future," Harvey said against her ear, nuzzling his nose against her hair.

"What, morning sex?"

"Mm-hmm. Since we're not spending any more nights apart," he pressed a kiss on her neck.

Donna laughed. "We already have plenty of morning sex, but this was pretty good, I'll agree with you," she ran her fingers over the skin of his arm, draped over her waist. "Did we agree to move in together last night, then?"

"I guess it could be called that," he mumbled, way too sheepish.

"Then, just so you know, you better make up for any future arguments like you did last night. Twice," she added.

"Future arguments?" Harvey repeated.

Donna closed her eyes, letting out a long, satisfied breath. "You know they'll happen. Starting with me redecorating your condo when I move in."

He let out a low laugh against her neck. It just made sense — for her to live with him. He had a bigger condo, he lived closer to the firm, her apartment building had no garage for his cars and her place had no space for his furniture. It was either that or finding a new place altogether, and she felt that that suggestion was too early for him to consider it. Maybe in a few months.

She reached behind her, fingers tracing his jaw then burying themselves in his hair, and she turned her head to look at him, seriously this time around.

"You sure about this?"

She had to make sure.

Perhaps they were moving too fast — she was particularly terrible with roomates, hadn't had one in just about twenty years, but this cohabiting thing seemed to be working so far and if Harvey wasn't worth risking it — well, she didn't know who could be. They met each other's eyes then — she kept searching his face for any signs of something unusual, because Harvey Specter didn't simply ask a woman to live with him — he had barely done that to Scottie, she knew, and she wasn't even gonna think about the Paula thing right now. But she found nothing — no traces of despair or uncertainty, and perhaps that was what terrified her more than anything.

"I'm sure, Donna."

She gave him a small smile — she trusted him. Maybe it was too fast, or maybe it was just the two of them trying to make up for lost time. She chose to believe the timing was just right, instead. If this had ever two years ago maybe they wouldn't have gone this way — if this had happened ten years ago they certainly wouldn't have made it as far, she was certain of it.

They sealed the deal with a short but firm kiss.

"I told you before," he started, "that this is it for me. You're it, babe."

She pursed her lips, vowing not to cry — because she still wasn't used to hearing him say things like that. So she nodded, and his lips caught hers again.

"Just so you know, that couch of yours is going to go," she jokingly — or not — told him afterwards. Harvey merely rolled his eyes.

"I got you something," he whispered.

"Harvey, I swear to God, if you're ruining our moment with a dick joke…"

"You're the one who just ruined it," he complained, but his eyes were shining in mirth.

He pulled away from her, and she turned slightly, watching as he made a show of looking for his pants — it did not make for a bad sight, and so she really wasn't going to complain — but she still laughed when he found whatever it was he was looking for; she stretched in bed, lying on her back now, rubbing what little sleep there was still left in her eyes. She then propped herself up on her elbow, watching as Harvey moved to join her again, hiding whatever gift behind his back, and she knew she must have been a sight — her hair was probably a mess and she had little to no makeup on and she had just had sex. But she was a confident woman, and when he looked at her like that — she felt as if she could truly conquer the world.

But he didn't join her in bed — instead, he kneeled by her side, head close to hers, wearing only his boxers, with such messed up hair that he would have scoffed at himself. She thought she looked adorable.

He kissed her again, unprompted.

"Come on, I wanna see what you got me," Donna mumbled, curiosity getting the better of her. Eighty days with him, and he had managed to surprise her with flowers on a few occasions, and ice cream and chocolate, and a few dates, but he sucked at real gifts. They both knew it.

"Alright, then," Harvey agreed, bringing his hand forward, closed in a tight fist around something.

"Such mystery," she teased, letting out a laugh as she stared at his hand.

He surprised her when he turned his hand and opened his palm.

A small, red velvet box.

"This is what I was after when I didn't show up at the firm after the trial," Harvey explained. "I know I suck at gifts, but I figured this was the one thing I had to do on my own, instead of just giving you free use of my credit cards."

She gaped at him, unsure of what this was going.

"If I waited any more, you'd just find it and ruin the surprise, like you always do."

She nodded, and found her voice, albeit weakly. "You're probably right."

He offered her the box, and she took it from his hand, holding it for a moment — their eyes met and she knew this was it. He gave her a nod and she opened the box, revealing a pear shaped diamond on top of a thin white band. She couldn't help but gasp a little at the way it shone in the early morning light. It was beautiful.

"You're the endgame for me, Donna," he started. "You know I love you. I want you to be my wife."

She closed her mouth, eyes meeting his, and the certainty she found there was enough to ban any thoughts of asking him if he was sure this time around. She knew Harvey, she knew when he wanted something, and now that something was herself and she… she was at a loss. She had no idea of what to do, for the first time in her life.

"Did I finally render you speechless?" Harvey asked, gentle eyes boring into hers.

She sniffed, not even realizing she was crying. "Yeah, you did."

"I'm still waiting for an answer, you know."

Donna took a deep breath, blinked a few times, controlling her emotions, even if just for a little while. Her eyes were determined now.

"You made a statement, not a question."

Harvey smirked. "Then perhaps you should make a statement as well."

A smile crossed her lips. When she spoke, it was with clarity and no doubt in her mind.

"I want to be your wife, Harvey."

He smiled, too. And they spent at least a few seconds like that — him still kneeling by her side, her still holding the velvet box.

"You really want the ring, don't you?"

Donna closed her eyes. "I _really _want the ring."

He laughed and put the ring on her finger — a perfect fit. Their lips met and soon he was on top of her, sheets and blankets between them, not really sure if they were laughing or kissing. Donna thought it was idiotic to be this happy but right then she couldn't care.

"I can't believe you proposed and I'm naked," she mumbled as he moved his lips across her jaw. "What am I gonna tell people when they ask how you proposed?"

"That you had just had the best sex of your life," Harvey answered, sucking the skin of her neck. "And I surprised you with the biggest antique diamond ring you have ever seen."

"I've always loved history," she said solemnly, earning a laugh from him. "You do understand I'm gonna expect a diamond every time you fuck things up, don't you?"

He pulled away from her, just a little. "I don't intend on fucking anything up."

She met his eyes. "I trust you."

And she did — so much that she might actually let him buy her presents from now on.

* * *

_A/N: If anyone's curious, I based Donna's engagement ring on the antique marquise diamond ring from the Lang Antiques website - just google it and you should be able to find it :) Because I spent at least an hour unnecessarily looking at engagement rings, I hope you find it lol_

_(this wasn't even supposed to be a proposal fic but it just happened. oops)_


End file.
